The specific aim of this project is to strengthen the human subjects protection program at the University of Vermont and State Agricultural College (UVM), its hospital affiliates, and the research collaborators. The purpose of this proposal is to develop improved, coordinated information sharing within the institution; translate the leaming modules to a web-based learning approach; and to make the software enhancements and learning modules developed for on campus research available to our research partners. We will accomplish this aim by achieving the following objectives: 1) Develop an integration between the IRB protocol tracking systems and clinical research management system; 2) Pilot the integration model of applying new human research protection software enhancements into collaborative research projects; 3) Convert the learner-centered human research protection training modules developed under previous award to a web-based training and to assist research affiliates and collaborators in the integration of these training modules into their institutional training and education activities; and 4) Assess the effectiveness of the new software enhancements and web-based training on the protections in collaborative research. This proposal to allow these enhancements to be shared with all our research partners will increase understanding of responsibilities and education of those participating in human subjects research and strengthen our data integration, affording better protection for our research participants. We fully expect these enhancements to deliver an excellent outcome for all individuals involved in human subjects research and to contribute to an enhanced culture of respect for, and protection of, research participants at UVM and our research collaborators.